Trust me
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: Todo se trataba de confianza, confianza en los otros, confianza en que todo saldría bien, confianza en que su amor era de verdad... pero la confianza es algo que se rompe con mucha facilidad y eso Bipper lo sabía de primera mano. Bad End Lovers (BipperxIceFinnxBeastWirt). Sad Fic.


Aquí un pequeño fic totalmente listo para golpear los feelings de todos... al menos los míos si los destrozo /3

No esperen un final feliz, repito, no esperen un final feliz.

Lo siento y no lo siento, todo esto es porque una amiga quería ver arder el mundo :'v

Canciones usadas:

* The End of the World: www. youtube watch?v =vaX0iqyzK7Q  
* Trust me: www. youtube watch?v =FrITE-JE2 jY&spfreload=5

Traduje los lyrics yo misma, así que perdón si hay algún error.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **# Trust me #**_

Bipper se había hecho una promesa muy seria al decir que nunca volvería a confiar en nadie.

 _¿Por qué el Sol sigue brillando?  
¿Por qué el Mar sigue yendo a la costa?_

Sin embargo, se encontró incumpliendo a su palabra cuando conoció a Finn y a Wirt.  
Simplemente no pudo evitarlo. No le dieron tiempo a reaccionar; solo se descuidó un momento y se metieron bajo su piel, se hicieron un lugar en su caja torácica y se repartieron su corazón en pequeños trozos. Todo sin pedirle permiso ni parecer.

 _¿Qué no saben que es el fin del mundo?_

Y por un tiempo no pareció malo ni dañino.  
Cuando comenzaron una relación todo era perfecto; experimentó emociones y sentimientos que ni siquiera sabía que existían. Se sentía maravilloso.

 _Porque tú ya no me amas más_

Y entonces, cómo fina porcelana que se deja caer al suelo, todo se hizo añicos.

 _¿Por qué siguen cantando los pájaros?  
¿Por qué siguen las estrellas brillando arriba?_

Las discusiones y conflictos comenzaron a surgir.  
Cada vez se volvían más distantes.  
Bipper no creía que fuera para tanto e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para controlar su comportamiento.  
No podía cambiar quien era, pero por ellos haría cualquier cosa.

 _¿Qué no saben que es el fin del mundo?  
Terminó cuando perdí tu amor_

En vano, todo fue en vano. Cada una de sus acciones.  
No podía dejar de tener una horrorosa sensación de deja vú al darse cuenta que estaba siendo traicionado otra vez por las palabras de quiénes más quería.

 _Me despierto en la mañana  
Y me pregunto  
Por qué todo sigue igual a como era  
No puedo entender,  
No, no puedo entender  
Como la vida sigue así_

No. No podía pensar así. Wirt y Finn eran diferentes.  
Tan solo estaban pasando por un mal momento, sí, eso era, todo aquello pasaría y volvería a ser como antes.  
Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte ¿verdad?

 _¿Por qué mi corazón sigue latiendo?  
¿Por qué estos ojos míos lloran?  
¿No saben que es el fin del mundo?_

No, no, no, no, no. Por favor que alguien lo parará, no quería esto, no, por favor, no.  
Era como ver el lazo que los unía siendo cortado por unas tijeras afiladas como una guillotina.  
¿A eso se reducía el amor que se habían profesado? ¿A un dichoso hilo que se podía romper con facilidad?

 _Se acabó cuando dijiste "Adiós"_

"La esperanza muere al último" había dicho alguien alguna vez y tenía razón.  
Tuvo esperanzas de que todo volvería a ser como antes hasta el último segundo.

 _¿Por qué mi corazón sigue latiendo?  
¿Por qué estos ojos míos lloran?_

Hasta que Wirt y Finn le dijeron a las claras que estaban interesados en alguien más.

 _¿No saben que es el fin del mundo?  
Fue entonces que algo se quebró en su interior._

 _Se acabó cuando dijiste "Adiós"_

Él no había pedido aquello, ni siquiera lo quería en un principio.  
Ellos lo habían hecho.

 _Nunca había probado  
Un veneno tan dulce como el tuyo  
Tú sabes que nunca te puedes esconder_

No era justo que lo dejarán así.  
Con el pecho abierto, sangrante; con el corazón expuesto, vulnerable a cualquier golpe y sus sentimientos por todo el lugar cómo pedazos de un espejo roto.

 _Has sido malo, amorcito  
Y eres mío_

Solo quería discutir, decir todo lo que pensaba y hasta rogar un poco. Solo eso.  
Pero Finn y Wirt se negaron planamente a escucharle.  
Perdió el control y fue muy tarde para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo.

 _Así que confía en mí  
Confía en mí  
Cariño mío  
Soy tan sincero  
No hay necesidad de romper  
Confía en mí  
Confía en mí  
Dulce amor  
Tal como yo confió en ti_

 _Así que no llores, cariño mío  
Te vestiré en sueños_

 _-¿Cuantos besos necesitas?_ \- tarareo dejándose caer de rodillas frente a ellos.- _U-Uno por t-tú e-estómago_ \- dijo besando la frente de Wirt, uno de los pocos lugares sin rastro de sangre.- _U-U-Uno por tu m-mejilla_ -esta vez besó la cara de Finn, su cabello rubio totalmente chamuscado.

Las lágrimas caían por su rostro, pero sabía que eso no inspiraría piedad en las pisadas que se acercaban.

No se la merecía de cualquier forma.

Era un jodido asesino y se merecía algo peor que la muerte o la tortura.

Había cometido un error atroz y ahora no había vuelta a atrás.  
Él mismo se había puesto la soga al cuello. Él mismo se había vuelto a poner en soledad.

- _U-Uno p-por el vacío... en m-mi_ \- terminó oyendo el clic de la arma en su nuca.- Te-Tenías razón Sixier: N-No me me-merecía su c-confianza.

Ford apretó el gatillo, un estallido y otra vez la oscuridad.

Otra vez solo.

Había sido una traición de la confianza.  
¿Quién había sido el traidor?

... de eso ya no estaba seguro.


End file.
